leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Klinklang (Pokémon)
|} Klinklang (Japanese: ギギギアル Gigigiaru) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 49. It is the final form of . Biology Klinklang resembles four interlocking gears, with six teeth on the smaller two gears and eight teeth on the larger gear. The fourth gear is on its lower side, and is red-topped with a thin, spiked rim below it. The red core is used to store energy gained from the rotating gears. This energy can be released through the spiked gear at the bottom. The teeth of the smaller gears are a light gray, while their central regions are much darker. The teeth of the larger gear are a medium gray and its central region is darker. The left eye of the smaller gear is a white "X", while its right eye has a black pupil and a white sclera. It has a round green nose and a small mouth. The largest gear appears to have a face with a black square for its left eye, a black circle for its right eye, and a sharply angled white frown. Dialogue between the two faced gears in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series suggests that both gears are independently sentient from one another.Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon. Big Gear: Crcch... They caught up with us... / Big Gear: We're finished... / Minigear: They are just way too strong. Sorry, Big Gear, it couldn't be helped... Klinklang can fire tiny gears at high speeds in the form of and , its signature moves. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Klinklang debuted in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]] alongside and ; they are all under the ownership of Eindoak Town mayor Mannes. He used the three for various tasks, such as powering the music machine at Eindoak Town's Harvest Festival, doing yard work on his property, and powering his helicopter in the climax of the films. Klinklang made its main series debut in Evolution Exchange Excitement!. It appeared in Chargestone Cave, where it had a pen that was left behind by Cedric Juniper stuck in its gears. The same Klinklang later appeared in a flashback in Battling the Bully!, when it was revealed that the threw the pen into its gears by accident. Minor appearances A Klinklang appeared in a flashback in Explorers of the Hero's Ruin!. Two Klinklang made a brief cameo in Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad!, where they were used by Virgil's family to power two separate helicopters. One of them reappeared in Curtain Up, Unova League! and Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening. A Klinklang briefly appeared on a television monitor in Genesect and the Legend Awakened. Pokédex entries In the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer A Klinklang appeared in the Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer, under the ownership of a male . It surrounded , Hugh, and Cheren aboard the Plasma Frigate. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga has a Klinklang which was seen next to him while was testing the Battle Subway in A Stormy Time in the Battle Subway. Another Klinklang was seen under the ownership of Colress in Cold Hard Truth. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Klinklang makes a cameo appearance in the stage. When the stage transitions to the , it can be seen in the background along with , , and . Trophy information NA: This Pokémon evolves in the following order: Klink, Klang, and finally Klinklang. I wonder what it would be called if it evolved again... Klinklangklung? The noise from that Pokémon would be unbearable! Anyway, Klinklang's small, red center gear will spin at high speeds when it's charging up energy. PAL: From Kling to Klang to Klinklang, this Pokémon gets noisier with each evolution! It has a nice ring to it, though. Maybe all Pokémon should be named this way! Abra, Kadabra, Abrakadabra? Gible, Gabite...Gigabite? Err...Moving on! When it charges up energy, Klinklang spins the small cog with the red core at very high speeds. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} )}} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Factory: World Axle - B2F, Cave: All }} |area=Glacier Palace - Western Spire (1F-12F), Glacier Palace - Great Spire (1F-5F), Moonlit Forest (Mapless Street), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (Golden Chamber), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Poké Forest (6F-10F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Model Train Room: Working Gears (Boss)}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 2}} |area=Albens Town: Stage 239}} |area=White Ruins: Rumbling Hall (Center Boss, Back, Special), Plasma Tundra: Sacred Blade Cliff (Special)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Magnetic Flux|Electric|Status|—|—|20}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- and . Despite his clunky appearance, Klinklang is easily moved to tears. }} |- |} Evolution |no2=600 |name2=Klang |type1-2=Steel |evo2= |no3=601 |name3=Klinklang |type1-3=Steel}} Sprites Trivia Origin Klinklang is based on interlocking gears, more specifically a combination of s, a and an . The line's coloration may have been based on gears, as their noses have turned green as copper does when it oxidizes into such compounds as , forming a patina. Name origin Klinklang is a combination of and , making it also a combination of clink and clang (onomatopoeia for metal striking a surface). It may also involve link, possibly referring to how the four gears are connected. Gigigiaru is derived from gear, with gi repeated twice to denote the addition of Klang's fourth gear. In other languages |fr=Cliticlic|frmeaning=From a corruption of . Also a pun on and . |es=Klinklang|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Klikdiklak|demeaning=German onomatopoeia for moving cogwheels |it=Klinklang|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=기기기어르 Gigigiaru|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=齒輪怪 / 齿轮怪 Chǐlúnguài|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |hi=क्लिंक्लंग Klinklang|himeaning=Transliteration of English name |ru=Клинкланг Klinklang|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} de:Klikdiklak es:Klinklang fr:Cliticlic it:Klinklang ja:ギギギアル zh:齿轮怪